


Time Lines

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e05 Angels Take Manhattan, Future Tense, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later on, alone in his TARDIS, he'll think about all the ways that things could have ended differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you warn for "got trapped in the past, lived happily into their eighties, but are dead in the current time," anyway?
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 279

Later on, alone in his TARDIS, he'll think about all the ways that things could have ended differently. All the ways that he could still have the Ponds traveling with him.

He'll come to the conclusion that there was a tipping point, a moment which made everything that was to follow inevitable, and he will rage at himself, and at time itself for not warning him or allowing him to call the fatal moment back.

But he has no warning as they sit in Central Park, as he reaches for Amy's glasses and says, 

"They make your eyes all line-y."


End file.
